


You

by teroinreadsteroinwrites



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mention of Rin Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroinreadsteroinwrites/pseuds/teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: He chose you for the same reason that I did, because you’re you."





	

“You know, sulking isn’t going to get you very far,” I said, sitting down next to

 

“What are you doing here, Itami?” he asked.

 

“Damn, back to last names, _Nitori_?”

 

He sighed, realizing that he was being a brat. “Sorry, Rio.”

 

I scooted closer, pulling his left arm from, where it was holding up his head so that it was out of my way. I nuzzled into his side, wrapping my arms around his midsection and resting my head on his shoulder.

 

“Wh- What?”

 

I chuckled. “You act like I’ve never hugged you before.” I peered up at his reddening face and pinched his cheek. “You’re so cute, when you’re flustered.”

 

“Rio,” he whined, pulling my hand away. I returned it to his former position and rested my head back on his shoulder.

 

He wiggled his arm around my waist and rest his head atop of mine. I had him now.

 

“Talk to me, babe.”

 

He let out a heavy sigh. “I shouldn’t be captain. Rin made a mistake. I’m not cut out for it. It’s an honor, but it’s not what’s best for the team. I’m not the fastest. I don’t command attention and respect. I ‘m not tough or-“

 

“You’re not Rin,” I concluded.

 

If there was anything about Ai that I couldn’t stand, it was that he was always comparing himself to everyone else. He was so focused on how much “better” everyone else was that he couldn’t see how great he was.

 

I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. “You’re not Rin, Aiichirou. You never were and you never will be. Rin is Rin. Rin didn’t choose you to be the next Rin. He chose you to be the captain of the Samezuka swim team. He chose you, because you care about the team. He chose you, because you’re smart. He chose you, because you’re intuitive. He chose you, because you work hard and because when you see potential in someone, you push them to realize it. He chose you for the same reason that I did, because you’re you.

 

“You had a bad outing today,” I continued. “So what? It was just a scrimmage. Quit beating yourself over it and get back to work.”

 

“You’re right,” he lamented.

 

“Of course I am.”

 

“Thanks, Rio.”

 

I just smiled, before leaning up to press my lips to his.

 

“Yo! Love birds!”

 

I pulled back and groaned, shooting Momo a glare.

 

Ai flushed a deep red.

 

“Quit sucking face! Everyone’s ready to go!”

 

“I’m coming!” Ai yelled back.

 

“Go on, Captain. Duty calls.”

 

“We’re still on for Friday right?” he asked.

 

I nodded. “Have I ever cancelled on you? Now get going.”

 

With one last peck he got up and jogged over to Momo.

 

I followed suit, grabbing my clip board and getting up, heading back to the pool, where everyone was sitting, now in their track suits, eating the pizza that Coach had brought.

 

“There you are,” Gou said, when I returned. “Where’d you run off to?”

 

“To see Ai-Ai?” Nagisa asked, making kissy faces.

 

“Nagisa if Rio was with her boyfriend that’s none of our business.”

 

“Thank you, Rei.”

 

“I must admit that it’s the reason that makes the most sense.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I got numbers.” I pulled up my clip board.

 

“Alright, everyone listen up!” Coach said, catching everyone’s attention.  “Rio, Gou and I have watched the footage and tracked times, so we’re go over individual performances and then discuss how we want to proceed going into our first official meet.”


End file.
